A video encoder-decoder (“codec”) may be an electronic circuit, a software application, or a combination of both. On the encoder side, a codec compresses a digital video input. On the decoder side, a codec decompresses compressed digital video content. Codecs may be used in augmented reality (“AR”) and virtual reality (“VR”) applications, among other video processing applications. A limitation of codecs is latency, which can cause significant lag in AR and VR applications, among other applications.